Albert Karalis
Albert Karalis, or most notably known as Ser Albert The Almighty is a human hailing from the Central Kingdom. He is the father of Jayden Karalis and the husband of Diana Karalis. He was the bodyguard to Kyra Memphsi and a Central Knight who serves the Centralian King Conwyn. He got the title "Almighty" after winning a fist fight against an Orc. After the Orc had lost, the Orc pulled out a knife and gave him a scar on his right cheek. With anger, Albert had beat the Orc to death. Appearance Albert is a human that stands at 5'9 and has caucasian-like skin. His body is a mesomorph, which is better known as the athletic build. On duty, he wears the Central Knight armor, which is a combination of plate, chainmail, and a layer of gambeson underneath. When off duty, however, he wears a white-longsleeved vest with brown gloves and the Centralian lion logo on it. To top it off, he wears brown boots and grayish pants. Inventory Albert owns a set of the Central Knight armor which has a tabard over top of a chain and gambeson layer with full plate arms and leggings for the best of protection. His arsenal consists of a longsword or halberd. The longsword has a dragon tooth as a blade and 2 dragon bones used as the hilt and crossguard. The halberd is rather simple, with both the ax head and spearhead being black metal. The handle is a simple metal rod wrapped with leather. Biography Early Life Albert Karalis was born in Centralian land with a family of 3. His family was of high-noble status, so they didn't struggle as much. During his childhood, he went to the capital to get groceries and alike. During one of his grocery runs, he had seen a man sporting a design resembling the flag on his armor. Albert was looking directly at a Knight. He was commanding a group of foot soldiers in full armor. The Knight looked over to Albert and actually smiled. Albert then realized it was Ser Adam Thomas, a legendary Knight known back then. With awe, Adam had walked over and gave him a word of advice: "If you really want to become a Knight, be a good person and listen to your parents and the law." Albert then took this into account and began starting to listen and follow what his parents say. He also began listening to the Centralian military when they said something. At the age of 16, Albert had come back to Adam and asked for him to become a squire. Adam then took Albert as his first squire. Albert began training diligently. The training Albert had to do was back breaking to most people. In between training, he was sent to collect certain things and run errands. He also was learning sword and fighting techniques. He also rarely has sparred with his Knight because Ser Adam thinks he will hurt Albert severely. Albert has developed this trait about him, where he wouldn't battle his squire as much. A few months later, his Knight had died in his sleep to unknown reasons during the night. A funeral was held and all of the Centralians were invited. Albert then sank into a deep depression, as the Knight had meant something to him. He was devastated that the person who had taken him under his wing had passed away. On a normal day like any other, Albert had gone into the Central Kingdom to get some groceries and then he saw Conwyn Farlon, the king of Central. Conwyn was actually looking for Albert, as he felt extremely bad for him and he wanted to make it up to him. Conwyn went over to Albert and gave his condolences to him. Conwyn then gave Albert the option of becoming his squire. Immediately filled with joy, Albert took the offer. Conwyn began giving Albert the same training regiment that Harrions Guards have and pushed Albert to his limit. Albert was taught various exotic stances and techniques used by the most elite of soldiers. Albert was taught many things during his time as a squire for Conwyn. When Albert was 21, Conwyn held a ceremony for his dubbing. Albert had sworn his allegiance to Conwyn until the very end of both of their lives. Black Knight Siege During a slow day, incredibly skilled armored knights in Black plate had stormed Central, killing off most of the garrison and forcing the rest to flee or hide. After they had slaughtered the garrison, they had stormed the keep. Luckily, the Harrions Guards had evacuated the Royal Advisors and Royalty to safety. The Black Knights took the throne and had killed anyone who didn't pledge their allegiance. Albert had safely evacuated most of the civilians to River Village, where they stayed for a few days. They spent the few days both resting and fortifying the village. Then, they had began their journey. In a short amount of time, they had made it to Holland. In Holland, Albert had met up with Advisor Kyra and Advisor Toni to discuss the situation. Albert learned that they were residing within the desert alongside the Hajolat. For whatever reasons, the entirety of the Central rebellion was kicked out of Holland and they went into the desert for a few extra days. Soon, the Baron of Holland had met up with them and told them they were welcome to reside within Holland as their sales had increased substantially. So half of the rebellion had resided within the desert and Holland. When it seemed like the Central rebellion was safe, catastrophy struck. The Black Knights figured out the location of the rebellion and attacked Holland, which was their downfall. The Black Knights had done a great deal of damage, but in the end were thwarted and they were forced to retreat back. Then, the Western Kingdom had gotten involved. They were going to kill off the Black Knights for attacking Holland. Soon, the West and Central commited mini assaults on them, most of which were in favor of West/Central. The final siege had began with the Central Knights being the cavalry of this. Albert had plowed through a few Black Knights, but then the crucible activated. His mind was strong enough to withstand it, but not all of the effects. He experienced nausea and nightmarish scenarios. He was able to fight through it, but one of the Harrions Guard, Corra Bigge attacked him as she was mind controlled. She was able to stab through Albert's armor but Corra was stabbed with the blade of the Halberd twice and she was knocked down. Finally, West had moved in, completely eradicating the Black Knights. Unfortunately, the ones with the crucible, including the King, had retreated to a location that is still unknown to this day. Albert was furious that the West had annexed Central, and a Paladin by the name of Damian Adres mocked him for it. Albert challenged Damian to a fight within the mountains at sunrise. Damian is considered a model Paladin, doing his job correctly and ascending above what his superiors expect. At sunrise within the mountains, they began their clash. At the beginning, the battle was in favor of Damian, as he wasn't planning on knocking Albert out. He was planning on murdering Albert. The tables were turned and Albert had began to fight like he meant it. The battle showed that they were evenly matched, with both of them using their strongest moves. The battle had lasted a full two hours. After the two hours were up, they had to part ways as they are both very busy people. Albert had walked back to Central, and Damian went back to West.